


600 years

by Mereel401



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereel401/pseuds/Mereel401
Summary: 500 years after the end of the Reaper War, she celebrates her birthday on the T'soni Estate with friends and family.





	

**600 Years**

T’Soni Estate, Republic of Armali, Thessia 2754

She could not believe it had been six centuries since her birth, more than five hundred years since they defeated the Reapers. Five centuries since Shepard and Liara had settled on Thessia, starting their own family. Centuries filled with laughter, joy, peace, happiness, grief and most importantly love. And now five daughters and so far, eight granddaughters later she had reached her six hundredth birthday. There had been times especially during the Reaper War, when she had doubted she would live to be a hundred and fifty or would get to start her own family but now she had both old age and a larger, more perfect family than she could ever have wished for.

Back in her childhood, when it had been just her and her mother she had dreamed of finding a partner who would love her with all her heart, not some knight in shining armor to save her but an equal to fight at her side, that and more she had found in a cave on Therum in her bondmate. Their bonding ceremony had been hailed as the celebrity wedding of the millennium. Less than a year after the war, the bonding of Spectre Elara Shepard and Doctor Liara T’Soni had been broadcasted to the entire galaxy via the freshly repaired com network. All their friends who had survived the war had been in attendance and the elegant yet simple ceremony had set a trend for bonding ceremonies that still held relevance even today. Not that any of that had been going through her head that day.

All she had been able to think about had been how lucky she was. It had been the happiest day in her life up to that point, when she had locked eyes with her bondmate and seen the same love and adoration she felt held within these brilliant eyes she had been overwhelmed.

Her 600th birthday had once more been a highly-anticipated event, members of Asari high society, government and military officials from all races, friends the family had made after the war in Armali and of course Wrex and Grunt, the last two surviving Normandy crew members had all been invited to the sprawling T’Soni estate for the festivities.

She had spent the morning with just her family enjoying the time especially with the three of her daughters living off world with their own bondmates and children. For lunch the guests closest to her had arrived, Grunt, Wrex, about a dozen Asari who had become close friends over the years and of course those of the T’Soni staff who were more family than employees. In the early evening the rest of the guests started trickling in for a banquet in the estate gardens followed by the main event, the ball inside the houses giant primary ball room.

Being the focus of so many people, today even more then normally was something she had never grown accustomed to, even after centuries of being the center of attention whenever she went somewhere in the public. So, when her youngest grandchild, barley six years old, had been to sleepy to continue she had used the chance to get away for a while and had put Nina into bed herself.

Currently she stood on a balcony in the family wing of the estate, reminiscing about all she had seen and done in her long life and watching the for the event increased security staff doing their rounds on the estate grounds. She was pleased to note, that the commandos took their job and the security of their charges serious and were extremely vigilant. Not that she was expecting anything less from Shiala’s people, they were well trained and motivated.

She knew she had to return to her guests soon or they would start to wonder where their host went. To prepare herself, so she would be able to face the onslaught once more she took one last deep breath enjoying the fresh smells of a thessian spring, the combination of blooming flowers and faintly salt smell of the nearby ocean combined with the underling sharp smell of Element-Zero came together to something, that smelled distinctly like home.

She felt her before she could even hear her, footsteps soft despite the high heels she wore today. She didn’t need to turn around to know who stood behind her but did it anyway. Her breath escaped her when she beheld the vision before her, freckled blue skin contrasting nicely with the beautiful white dress clinging to her ample curves while intelligent blue eyes seemed to see her very soul. Liara T’Soni, her bondmate, her heart and soul. “I knew I would find you here.”

Shepard took one step forward, her arms sneaking around her lover’s form, then pressing them closer together so she could whisper directly into her aural folds. “Of course, you did Li, after all nobody knows me better than you my love.”

Liara used the new closeness, to pull Shepard into a slow, languid kiss that left both human and asari breathless. After they had to break their kiss to greedily gulp air into their lungs, Liara lightly nipped Elara’s earlobe eliciting a gasp from the former Spectre. She then whispered in her sweetest most innocent voice. “I’m afraid we will have to get back to our guests, but in one or two hours we will have done our duty and can excuse us. Once we are in our room I can give you my private present.” With that she stepped back, looking Shepard in the eyes, noticing both the dilation of the pupil and the fire burning in them.

To busy her hands and prevent herself from grabbing her bondmate and dragging her off to their chambers, Shepard straightened a few nonexistent wrinkles in the ceremonial white and blue commando uniform she wore in lieu of a dress. While she was not generally averse to wearing dresses, she preferred the uniform though she still wore dresses whenever Liara asked her to. Finally, after she was confidant she could control her desires she held out her hand for Liara to take before asking with a bow. “Of course, my love, though I would be delighted if you would grant me the boon of the next dance.”

“Always my heart always, after all I am yours. For Eternity.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Well since it's Shepard's birthday, i thought this ould be nice. as to why she is still allive and kicking (and looking quite young) with 600 ... nanobots. That and Miranda did good work.


End file.
